


Play in the Sunshine

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Play in the Sunshine

Hermione is surprised when his shirt comes off, sure that his chest would be covered with the same delicate dusting of freckles as his hands and face. "No sun," he whispers as he leans in to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. She sips and drowns in the taste of him as his tongue slides inside her mouth, a prelude of things to come.

She pulls away with a playful grin and takes off her shirt, tossing it aside as he grabs her. They tumble to the grass, moving together in the sunshine, freckles be damned.


End file.
